


my rib cage cradles dirt and weeds

by LieltheGull



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Abhorrentstuck, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dave is a human so I guess not asdfgh, Gore, Guro, M/M, MY FRIEND SUGGESTED I TAG VORE SO pffFFD, Murder, Plant Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieltheGull/pseuds/LieltheGull
Summary: Always a price.





	my rib cage cradles dirt and weeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColourKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ColourKitty).



> sorry for not updating. brain shit was getting bad and i just have had no time with how ive been juggling everything  
> also the title is from barren by nicole dollanganger

Dave couldn't help but admire the thing in front of him. That's what he thought of Karkat: a thing. He couldn't see the troll as anything more but a material thing that had a price.

Everything has a price. Even the seller.

         Nobody could have have thought their relationship would turn out like this; they looked so peaceful at first, cuddling and holding hands and whispering sweet words. Dave was the first to initiate the toxicity, slapping Karkat across his face the day the troll had broke his shades. He had apologized profusely, patting his shoulder and rocking him back and forth. It certainly didn't seem it could get any worse, to Karkat at least. The next day, Karkat was too afraid to go to Dave's door. He hid under his blankets for an hour until Dave finally got to him. The soft knock at his door still made him jump, eyes wide and bugged. Dave had a nice chuckle when Karkat gasped as he walked in.

 

        The mere mention of Dave made Karkat's blood boil. He didn't know how it had gone to this point, just a big fat 'FUCK YOU' from the universe. He expected nothing less. Karkat slowly opened Dave's door, staring at the boy sitting on his bed. He was covered sitting in his binder, eyes his behind shades as his television played an episode of The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy. His arms had cuts dug into them, some still scarring over and some still open. He grunted as Karkat sat next to him, eyeing his boxers. Was he always wearing his delicates when he watched TV?

 "Hey, Dave--"

 "Shut. Up. He's about to win the fucking limbo."

 "I'm sorry."

       Dave rolled his eyes. He leaned into Karkat's face and smirked.

 "I'm hungry."

 "Would you like me to get you something from the kitchen?"

 "You can supply it."

            Karkat tilted his head as Dave lifted his shirt up. Dave always seemed to have some sort of sharp weapon on him whether it be a razor blade, a sword or a knife, he had it. Nothing really seemed to make him want to stop carrying them, either. He felt as if nothing could stop him; Dave believed he was truly a god that was divine and holy as all hell. Karkat was the receiver of the message, it seemed, when it came to Dave's god complex. "Dave?" Karkat frowned as Dave pulled a bright pink pocket knife from his pajama pants. He slowly pulled the blade up, making a thin line in Karkat's skin. Blood seeped out and Karkat wheezed. "Dave, stop, stop stop!" Dave chuckled under his breath as he plunged the knife deeper. Slowly, the blade hit intestine, bile pushing from them as they were punctured. Karkat covered his mouth upon seeing Dave lift the blade out, drawing an X across his chest. Dave slowly lifted his binder up, his small chest bouncing out. He dragged the tip of the knife across the wound, slicing it in thirds, then fourths and finally, sixteenths. Karkat panted as Dave cut holes into his stomach and gut, more bile piling up. A small seed was planted inside his gut, a stem popping from it. It grew from the piles and piles of organs and bile. "Yum." Dave smirked and plunged his hand into his intestines, rooting around. Karkat yelled more, kicking his legs and yanking Dave's hair. "Stop! Stop, please!" Dave didn't listen. What kind of god listens to his slaves? The step slowly wrapped around his rib cage, twisting into the crooks of his spine. Tiny flowers bloomed from the thorns, growing painfully into him. Dave watched as Karkat collapsed, lungs taking their last inhale. He giggled and pulled a handful of bile covered guts from Karkat's dead stomach. He stuffed them into his mouth, biting down on them. The putrid taste filled his stomach deliciously, soft breaths from his nose pouring out. Nobody thought this would happen. He couldn't help enjoying the look of the flower bursting from Karkat's chest, the blood stained petals leaning over his wounds. Everything has a price.

**Author's Note:**

> ,hh


End file.
